SMILING
by Mibicci
Summary: Fye lächelt. kurogane fragt sich warum...möp. das format tut mir leid, ich werds bei zeiten mal ändern xx... KuroganexFai, kinda hurtcomfort & Slash O.o


Disclaimer: mir gehört nix und ich krieg kein Geld fürs tippseln xx

Mibis unnütze Kommentare ...

Is wahrscheinlich alles total ooc. Seit ich band 15 gelesen habe weiß ich, dass insbesondere

Kurogane niemals so reden würde... Überaus kitschig und überdramatisiert und außerdem

meine erste shounen ai ff oO seit gnädig.

Murrend trottete der Ninja hinter ihrer kleinen Gruppe von Reisenden hinterher. Dieses weiße

Etwas hatte sie tatsächlich mitten im Nirgendwo ausgespuckt. Weit und breit keine

Menschenseele, lediglich ein paar bebaute Felder und ein breiter verlassener Trampelpfad,

den sie gerade entlang liefen, auf der Suche nach einem Dorf oder einer Stadt. Seit

geschlagenen zwei Stunden ging das jetzt schon so, aber das schien hier niemanden

sonderlich zu interessieren. Nach all den Federn, die der Junge inzwischen in den Besitz der

Prinzessin zurück gebracht hatte, war diese mittlerweile so gut wie neu. Sie war nicht mehr so

schläfrig wie vorher und lachte und scherzte ausgelassen mit Syaoran, auch, wenn sie sich

immer noch nicht an ihn erinnern konnte. Aber was ging das Kurogane schon an? Er hatte

sich eigentlich vorgenommen so schnell wie möglich nach Japan zurück zu kehren und sich

nicht um die Probleme anderer zu Sorgen. Wenn wir schon gerade bei Problemen anderer

waren...

Sein Blick traf diesen nichtsnutzigen Magier. Er lief weiter vorne neben Syaoran und

Sakura,die weiße Nervensäge auf der Schulter. Er lachte über irgendetwas. Na ja zu mindest

sah es aus als würde er lachen. Das Lächeln des Magiers war Kurogane erst nach einiger Zeit

so suspekt vorgekommen wie jetzt. Am Anfang ihrer Reise hatte er es nicht bemerkt... Hatte

sich von dem Blonden täuschen lassen. Ob Syaoran es auch bemerkt hatte wusste er nicht.

Kurogane vermutete mal, dass dem nicht so sei...und was das Manju-bun anging...dessen

Gedankengänge waren dem Schwarzen sowieso ein Rätsel. Aber Kurogane...Kurogane hatte

bald gemerkt, dass etwas an dem Lächeln des Magiers nicht stimmte. Denn so fröhlich der

Blonde auch schien und so breit er auch grinste...in seinen Augen war deutlich zu sehen, dass

er alles andere als glücklich war. Kurogane hatte Schwierigkeiten den Blick des Mannes zu

definieren. Er war sich nicht sicher was darin lag. War es Einsamkeit? Trauer? Sorge? Er

wusste es nicht. Und er würde einen Teufel tun den Magier darauf anzusprechen. Denn wenn

er etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann war es Verlogenheit. Und das war es was Fye war.

Verlogen. Er verbarg sein wahres Selbst hinter einer Maske. Und, was darunter lag, wollte er

auf gar keinen Fall preisgeben. Niemanden.

Und doch war Kurogane immer wieder fasziniert von dem Mann. Immer wieder schweiften

seine Gedanken und Blicke zu ihm herüber. So wie jetzt gerade. Er schüttelte stumm den

Kopf um seine momentanen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Er richtete seinen Blick stur gerade aus und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie

irritiert er war.

"Seht mal, wie ernst Kuro-pyon dreinschaut!", kam es von Fye, der sich während des Gehens

zu Kurogane umwandte und die anderen lächelnd auf den ernsten Blick des Schwarzen

hinwies.

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen...", murmelte Kurogane schon fast beiläufig. Wie lang waren sie

jetzt schon auf der Reise durch die verschiedenen Welten? Kurogane wusste es nicht genau.

Fye und er waren jedenfalls bereits ein halbes Jahr länger auf der Reise als Syaoran, Sakura

und das Manju. Schließlich waren sie durch einen Fehler des weißen Plüschballes ein halbes

Jahr vor dem Jungen und seiner Freundin in Shura gelandet. Das schlimmste halbe Jahr in

Kuroganes Leben. Zu Anfang hatten die beiden sich kaum verständigen können, aber nach

den ersten zwei Monaten war Fye in der Lage gewesen Kuroganes Sprache oder zumindest

Bruchstücke davon zu verstehen und sprach sie einiger maßen fließend. Kaum war er der

Sprache mächtig gewesen, gingen diese unsinnigen Diskussionen über Kuroganes Namen

auch schon wieder los. Kurogane hasste diese Spitznamen mit denen Fye ihn versah, aber er

ertrug sie inzwischen weitestgehend schweigend und murmelte nur noch gelegentlich, fast

reflexartig, ein „Halt's maul" oder „Lass das" vor sich hin, wenn Fye ihn wieder mal als

Kuro-rin, -tan, -pon. -run oder sonst wie betitelte. „Was hast du denn Kurogane-san? Ist dir

nicht gut?", fragte Sakura besorgt worauf hin Kurogane nur seufzte und leicht den Kopf

schüttelte.

Nach einigen Minuten des Gehens hörte Kurogane, dessen Blick die ganze Zeit den Boden

vor ihm fixierte, wie Syaoran rief: „Dort, eine Stadt!" Fye warf einen Blick auf Sakura, die

gähnte und sagte: „Wir sollte uns gleich nach der hiesigen Währung erkundigen und uns auf

die Suche nach einem Gasthaus oder so etwas ähnlichem machen." „Mokona kannst du eine

Feder in der Nähe spüren?", wandte sich Syaoran an Mokona nach dem er Fye zu genickt

hatte. Das weiße einem Plüschtier ähnliche Geschöpf sprang dem braunhaarigem Jungen

sogleich auf den Kopf und erklärte, dass es etwas Magisches spüre, aber es nur ganz schwach

sei. Kurogane senkte seinen Blick erneut und folgte den Anderen in die Stadt. Sie fanden

schnell ein Hotel, in dem er sich wieder mal ein Zimmer mit diesem seltsamen Magier teilen

sollte. Aus Geldgründen beließen sie es jedes mal bei drei Zimmern. Da dies meistens

Doppelzimmer waren und Sakura als Mädchen immer ihr eigenes bekam, wurde immer

schnell über Kuroganes Kopf hinweg entschieden, dass er sich mit dem schlanken Blonden

eines zu teilen hatte.

Kurogane, der gerade im Begriff war sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen und sich endlich

schlafen zu legen- er war ein wenig erschöpft von der ganzen Lauferei an diesem Tag –

bemerkte wie hinter ihm etwas Richtung Tür huschte. Er drehte sich um und sah Fye, der

scheinbar gerade plante den Raum zu verlassen. „Wohin willst du denn noch so spät?",

knurrte Kurogane. Fye lächelte sein falsches Lächeln und sagte breit grinsend: „Macht sich

Kuro-kuro etwa Sorgen um mich??? Wie rührend!"

"Ach vergiss es, mach doch was du willst du Clown.", schnaubte der Schwarze und schmiss

sich auf das Bett um endlich schlafen zu können.

Was Kurogane, der sogleich wütend die Augen geschlossen hatte, nicht sah war, dass Fye ihn

traurig anlächelte. //Ein Clown...ja das bin ich wohl...ein Narr, der sich hinter einer lächelnden

Fassade versteckt. Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot.// Mit diesen Gedanken stahl sich Fye aus dem

Zimmer. Aus dem Hotel. Hinaus auf die gepflasterte Straße. Er trug noch die Kleidung aus

der Welt in der sie zuletzt gewesen waren. Ein hellblaues, ärmelloses Oberteil mit Rollkragen

(ähnlich dem von Syaoran Oo'), eine lange schwarze Hose und darüber einen weißen Mantel.

Weiß passte irgendwie zu ihm, fand Fye. Nicht weil weiß für Unschuld oder Reinheit

stand...eher weil es so eine kalte Farbe war. Fye fühlte sich als sei sein Herz vereist. Wie

sollte es sich auch für irgendetwas oder jemanden erwärmen, wenn er es doch vor der

Außenwelt abschloss und verbarg...Er hatte keinen Grund sich zu beklagen oder über sein

Elend zu jammern. Er war ja selbst an seiner Lage Schuld. Er war ja nicht gezwungen, ständig

zu lächeln...zu lügen und...

Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich und das Geräusch, das seine Schuhe auf dem hartem

Straßenboden machten und das in den leeren Gassen wiederhallte wurde leiser und leiser bis

er schließlich unter einer Straßenlaterne ganz zu stehen kam. Was war das nur? Irgendwie

bereiteten ihm diese Gedanken starke Schmerzen. Unwillkürlich krallte Fye sich an der Stelle

in seinem Oberteil fest, hinter der sein Herz schlug. Warum konnte er nicht einfach die Maske

wahren und die Fassade aufrecht erhallten, die er so mühsam um sich herum aufgebaut hatte.

Ob das was mit Kurogane zu tun hatte? Kurogane schien Fye zu durchschauen. Nicht, dass er

sich darum kümmern würde, was mit Fye war oder was in ihm vorging, aber immerhin ahnte

er, dass Fyes Lächeln kein Echtes war. Kurorin verwirrte Fye. Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken,

aber in letzter Zeit dachte er immer öfter über den Schwarzen nach. Fragte sich, was für ein

Leben er wohl geführt haben musste, bevor er auf diese Reise geschickt worden war. Mit

Sicherheit kein leichtes. Schließlich war Fyes Schwärzli ein ziemlich erfahrener Kämpfer. Fye

riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte kein Recht sich solche Sachen zu fragen, wenn er

doch selbst mit allen Mitteln versuchte, nichts von sich preis zu geben. Er setzte seinen Weg

fort. Schritt aus dem Licht der Laterne in die Dunkelheit der Straße. Wohin genau er ging

wusste er nicht. Sein Gesicht musste gerade furchtbar aussehen dachte er bei sich. So ganz

ohne lächeln, mit einem derartig düsterem Blick...Ein Glück, dass Syaoran und die anderen

ihn jetzt nicht sahen. Das hätte wohlmöglich nur Fragen aufgeworfen. Aber immer nur

lächeln...das konnte selbst er nicht.

Gerade wollte Fye einen neuen Gedanken fassen, der weniger deprimierend war, da hörte er

hinter sich ein Geräusch. Er fühlte praktisch die Präsens zweier anderer Menschen...nein

dreier. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in dieser Welt fragte Fye sich, ob es eine friedliche

war...Es sah nicht danach aus. Aus dem Schatten einer Seitengasse tauchten zwei

Grimassenhafte Gesichter auf, die Fye gierig von oben bis unten musterten. Fye, der dies

innerlich mit einem skeptischen Blick quittierte, setzte sein übliches Lächeln auf. „Kann ich

ihnen helfen, Gentlemen?", grinste er schwach. „Oh, ja. Das kannst du, da bin ich sicher...",

sagte einer der Männer und lies ein Butterfly flatter flatter schmedderlinge sin doll...

Messer aufblitzen. Beide bewegten sich auf Fye zu. Dieser blieb wo er war und lächelte

müde. „Und wie wenn ich fragen darf?" Einer der Beiden packte Fye nun grob am Arm. „Sag

mal, wie viel hast du eigentlich dabei? Siehst aus als würdest du nen Haufen Kohle mit dir

rumschleppen!" Fye entwand sich dem Griff des Typen und fragte sich gerade, wo der Dritte

im Bunde wohl steckte, als der hinter im auftauchte, und versuchte mit seinem Messer zu

zustechen. Dem war Fye wie gewohnt in einer sanften Bewegung ausgewichen, in dem er

über den Kerl, der vor ihm stand hinweg sprang und hinter ihm landete. „Ich fürchte ich muss

sie enttäuschen. Ich trage kein Geld bei mir...", sagte er lächelnd. „Tja! Das ist aber Schade...

für dich...", rief einer der Männer nun und versuchte erneut auf Fye einzustechen, dieser war

diesmal nur knapp ausgewichen und dabei dummerweise ein wenig ins Stolpern geraten, so

dass es einem der 3 Männer gelang ihn festzuhalten. Gleich darauf spürte er auch schon die

Faust eines der Typen in seiner Magengegend. Seine Augen weiteten sich dabei leicht, doch

bevor er sich richtig besinnen konnte, hatte er auch schon den nächsten Schlag abbekommen-

diesmal ins Gesicht.

Fye war Magier und kein großer Kämpfer, es sei denn es ging um Schwarzmagie. Und die

konnte er schlecht anwenden. ER würde ihn sicher mit Leichtigkeit finden, würde Fye seine

Kräfte benutzen. Fye beschloss in diesem Moment, dass er lieber elendig hier auf der Straße

von ein paar Schlägern gemeuchelt werden wolle als von ihm - Ashura-ou - gefunden zu

werden. Wesentlich lieber. Also schloss er die Augen, so dass die grässlichen Grimassen

seiner Peiniger wusst gar nich das solche Wörter zu meinem Wortschatz gehören... in der

Dunkelheit verschwanden und lies die Schläge und Tritte über sich ergehen. Na ja, nicht, dass

die Erfahrung von Schmerz etwas Neues für ihn gewesen wäre. Hoffentlich würden sie es

bald zu Ende bringen...Mh das passte irgendwie. Hier in der hinterletzten Gasse irgendeiner

Welt deren Namen er nicht mal kannte auf jämmerliche Art und Weise zu sterben. Jetzt wo er

darüber nachdachte, war das vielleicht besser als ewig wegzurennen und weiter dieses triste

Leben zu führen. Besser als Tag für Tag den Schein zu wahren, damit niemand an ihn heran

kam. Niemand ihn verletzen konnte. Er erinnerte sich zurück an diese Nacht in Outo

Country...

//Von allen Menschen dieser Welt, hasse ich die, die aufgeben, bevor alle Hoffnung verloren

ist, am meisten.//

Damals, als er in einer ähnlichen Situation war und darüber nachdachte sich einfach von den

Dämonen, die sie angriffen, töten zu lassen. Gut, das Ganze war in einer Virtual Reality

geschehen aber Fye und Kuro-tan war es zu dem Zeitpunkt ZIEMLICH realistisch

vorgekommen. Kurogane hasste ihn wohl wirklich. Was machte es also schon wenn er jetzt

sterben würde? Wer würde ihn schon vermissen? In diesem Moment hörte Fye schnelle

Schritte die Straße hinunter laufen. Er öffnete verdutzt die Augen und sah Kurogane, der sein

Schwert zückend auf ihn und die drei ...ehm...Gentlemen zurannte.

„VERRÄTST DU MIR WARUM DU NUR DA STEHST UND REIN GAR NICHTS

TUST?!", hörte Fye ihn wütend schreien und bemerkte, wie sich der Griff, der seine Arme

umschlossen hielt, löste. Sofort sank er zu Boden und spürte den Schmerz jetzt, wo er aus

seinen Gedanken gerissen worden war, viel intensiver als vorher. Mit einem Auge

beobachtete er das Schauspiel, das sich vor ihm bot. Anscheinend bekamen die 3 Typen

Panik, jetzt, wo sie sich von einem wütend aussehenden, großen, schwarzgekleideten Kerl mit

einem riesigem Schwert an seiner Seite bedroht fühlten. Nun Kuro-muu war schon irgendwie

angsteinflößend manchmal. Das musste auch Fye sich eingestehen. Schnell suchten die 3

Schläger das Weite, stießen noch ein paar Flüche und leere Drohungen aus bevor sie gänzlich

verschwunden waren und Fye wieder alleine war...Nein nicht ganz; Kuro-pin war ja da.

Fye der sich gerade bewusst wurde, dass sein Gesicht völlig entgleist war; zwang sich zu

einem Lächeln; wandte sich an Kurogane und sagte so fröhlich wie möglich: „Kuro-pyon!

Machst du nen Spaziergang oder warum streifst du mitten in der Nacht alleine durch die

Gegend?" Während er dies sagte erhob er sich und klopfte sich den Staub von seiner

Kleidung. Beim Aufstehen bemerkte er, dass nicht nur sein rechtes Auge bzw. der

Wangenknochen darunter; sondern auch einige Rippen stark schmerzten. Ob wohl was

gebrochen war? Na ja egal. Wen kümmerte das schon. „Genau das gleiche könnte ich dich

fragen, du Depp! Legst du's eigentlich drauf an in solche Situation zu geraten!!? Dich kann

man echt nicht allein lassen!", sagte- nein schrie- Kurogane fast wütend als Antwort auf Fyes

Frage, während seine Stimme merklich zitterte. Wahrscheinlich vom Laufen. Fye war für

einen kurzen Moment verdutzt und erwiderte dann Grinsend: „Ich scheine so was wirklich

anzuziehen aber, Gott sei dank habe ich ja meinen großen starken schwarzen Prinzen, der mir

immer wieder das Leben rettet, nee Kuro-ou?" Kuroganes Augenbraue zuckte merklich. Das

tat sie immer, wenn er wütend war. Fye fand das irgendwie niedlich und musste für einen

Moment ehrlich grinsen. Dieses ehrliche Grinsen verschwand aber so schnell wieder, wie es

gekommen war. „Ich gedenke meinen Spaziergang nun fortzusetzen, wenn du mich

entschuldigst, mein Retter!", sagte Fye und hob die Hand, als er weiter gehen wollte, wurde

aber sobald er sich umgedreht hatte von Kurogane am Arm gepackt und so heftig herum

gerissen, dass er beinahe gestürzt wäre. Ein Zucken durchfuhr den Blondschopf als Kurogane

seinen Arm berührte. Anscheinend blutete er an der Schulter. Wann war das nur passiert? Er

hatte es gar nicht richtig mitbekommen... Aber jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, fielen ihm die

Messer ein, die jeder seiner neuen Freunde getragen hatte. „Du gehst mit deinen Verletzungen

nirgendwohin!", knurrte Kuro-nin und zog Fye mit sich. Dieser protestierte noch „Aber mir

geht's...", wurde aber von einem mörderischem Blick von Kurogane unterbrochen, der ihm

verhieß, lieber still zu sein, wenn es in seinem Sinne lag den Morgen noch zu erleben. Leise

lächelnd fragte sich Fye, ob er das wirklich wollte.

Angekommen im Gasthaus stellten sie fest, dass wohl niemand mehr auf den Beinen war.

Nun nicht gerade abwegig der Gedanke, wenn man die Uhrzeit in Betracht zog.

Schweigend schleppte Kurogane die zwei auf ihr Zimmer und begann sogleich nach einen

erste Hilfe Kasten zu suchen. Fye hatte sich auf sein Bett plumpsen lassen. Und saß nun

gebeugt auf dessen Kante. Kurogane hatte gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte und kramte

hastig nach Verbänden und Desinfektionsmittel heißt das so?. Dabei hatte er Fye den

Rücken zugewandt, was vielleicht auch gut so war. Kuro-ryu war wirklich aufgebracht.

Nachdem Fye eben (was hieß eben? Er war bestimmt 2 Stunden weg gewesen! Was hatte er

nur so lange da draußen getrieben?!) das Zimmer verlassen hatte, hatte Kurogane sich

permanent hin und her gewälzt und konnte beim besten Willen nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Seine

Gedanken hatten sich wieder mal weg zu diesem verdammten Blondschopf verabschiedet. Ob

er sich vielleicht Sorgen gemacht hatte? So weit kam es noch. Kurogane...Der große Ninja

Kurogane, Mörder von unzähligen Gegnern, machte sich Sorgen um diesen Idioten...

Kurogane drehte sich zum Magier; der hinter ihm auf dem Bett saß um. Er hielt seinen Blick

nach unten und die Augen verdeckt von seinen langen blonden Haaren. Er schreckte plötzlich

aus seinen Gedanken, hob den Kopf und sah Kurogane grinsend an. „Ich kann das auch

selber, Kuro-pyon. Du musst hier nicht die Krankenschwester für mich spielen; weißt du?",

sagte er und hielt Kuro-kuro seine Hand hin, in der Erwartung von ihm die Verbände zu

bekommen. Dieser jedoch zuckte nur verächtlich mit den Schultern ja das geht und sagte

laut: „Das hab ich ja gesehen, was du alles alleine kannst." Er schritt auf Fye zu und fügte ein

grimmiges „du musst schon das Oberteil ausziehen so kann ich dich nicht verarzten." hinzu,

als er merkte dass Fye ihn nur verdutzt anstarrte. Der blonde Magier zögerte nun einen

Moment und sah Kurogane an. Dieser glaubte irgendetwas in Fyes Augen aufglitzern zu

sehen, was ihm bis jetzt neu gewesen war. Es sah ein bisschen nach Angst aus. Fye seufzte

dann aber ergeben und entledigte sich seines Shirts. Kurogane spürte, dass der Magier sich

dabei deutlich unwohl fühlte und beschloss das nun schnell hinter sich zu bringen, damit er

heute Nacht auch endlich noch einmal zum Schlafen käme. Als er sich der Wunde an Fyes

Schulter zu wenden wollte, sah er es.

Auf Fyes Armen und auf seinem Rücken befanden sich unzählige Narben. Es sah nicht

danach aus als wären neuere darunter, sie waren gut verheilt und schienen alle schon älter zu

sein aber dennoch fragte sich Kurogane was zu Hölle nur mit Fye geschehen war..."Hast

du...", begann Kurogane wurde aber sogleich von Fye unterbrochen.

„Beeilst du dich bitte etwas, Kuro-tan?", fragte Fye und lächelte schwach. Kurogane nahm

neben Fye Platz, träufelte etwas Desinfizierungsmittel auf einen Stofffetzen und betupfte die

Wunde des Blonden damit. Sein Grinsen begann zu flackern, als Kurogane anfing die Wunde

an Fyes Schulter zu desinfizieren.

//Er könnte auch einfach etwas sagen, wenn es ihm weh tut...//,brummelte Kurogane in

Gedanken zu sich und war fast ein bisschen beleidigt, dass Fye selbst jetzt noch versuchte,

den Schein zu wahren.

„Kuro-nyan?", fragte Fye unsicher, denn Kurogane hatte in seinem Vorhaben aufgehört und

sah Fye ein wenig wütend an. „Idiot.", sagte er schließlich und widmete sich wieder Fyes

Wunde. Er konnte Fyes Gesicht nicht ganz sehen, denn er hockte nur an seiner Seite um

besser an dessen Schulter heran zu kommen. Doch das was er sah war wieder ein Grinsen. Ein

Falsches, ganz eindeutig, denn Fyes kristallblaue Augen blickten unendlich traurig drein, als

er leise wiederholte: „Ein Idiot..." Er lachte ganz kurz auf. Es klang ziemlich hohl- schlimmer

als sonst. Kurogane fand das schade. Der Magier hatte eigentlich eine wunderschöne Stimme.

Sie wirkte irgendwie beruhigend auf ihn und andererseits trieb sie ihn nicht selten zur

Weißglut. „Wie sollte ich dich auch anders nennen? Wie kann man nur so dumm sein, in einer

völlig fremden Stadt...ach was rede ich... in einer völlig fremden WELT mitten in der Nacht

einen Spaziergang durch die übelste Gegend hier zu machen und sich dazu noch ohne nur den

geringsten Widerstand zu leisten von irgendwelchen Halbstarken verprügeln zu lassen?"

Wamm. Das hatte gesessen.

Kurogane bereute seine Worte jetzt schon. Er wollte nicht so hart zu Fye sein, aber irgendwo

hatte er schon recht mit dem, was er gesagt hatte. Er wusste genau, dass Fye nicht gerne

kämpfte und sich weigerte Magie anzuwenden, auch wenn dem Schwarzen nicht ganz klar

war, warum, aber trotzdem. Er war zumindest im Ausweichen und Wegrennen ein Meister.

Also, warum hatte er sich so zurichten lassen? Fyes Reaktion auf Kuroganes letzte Worte

hatte er nicht ganz mitbekommen. Sein Haar verschleierte schon wieder seine wunderschönen

Augen...Wunderschön?! Was dachte er da nur wieder für einen Schwachsinn? Er nahm sich

vor sich mehr am Riemen zu reißen. Es ging einfach nicht, dass er sich so gehen lies...und

doch...Irgendwie hatten Fyes Augen was Magisches. Sie waren der einzige Weg Fyes wahre

Gedanken und Gefühle zu erahnen. So klar und strahlend blau und doch so unendlich tief,

dass Kurogane mit jedem Mal, das er in sie hinein blickte, darin zu versinken drohte. Doch

nun verdeckte Fyes seidiges Haar seinen Blick und Kurogane fuhr fort, Fyes Schulter und

dessen Rippen zu verbinden.

Plötzlich hörte Kurogane etwas von Fye, was wie ein Schluchzen klang und er erstarrte

erneut. Fye? Schluchzen? Weinte er etwa? Das war nicht möglich! Kurogane riss Fye an der

Schulter zu sich herum, so dass dieser ihm genau in die Augen blickte und tatsächlich sah der

Größere von Beiden etwas darin glitzern. „Was...?!", gab er von sich und starrte den Magier

verwirrt und irgendwie geschockt an. Dieser wischte sich über die Augen und meinte zaghaft

grinsend „Es...es tut nur etwas weh, Kuro-rin..." Kurogane verstand erst nicht was Fye meinte,

sah dann an ihm runter und dachte, er habe Fye beim Verbinden seiner Wunden weh getan.

„Das...es...ich...tut mir leid.", murmelte Kurogane nur. Noch nie hatte er eine derartige

Emotion bei Fye wahrgenommen. Das Fye jemals weinen würde...es überhaupt konnte...hatte

Kurogane für unmöglich gehalten. Nun gut Fye weinte zwar nicht, aber immerhin hatte er

gerade schon mehr als wässrige Augen. Kam das nicht aufs gleiche raus? Irgendwie versetzte

ihm Fyes Anblick einen Stich. Fye besah inzwischen die Tür zu seiner anderen Seite als wäre

sie Lebensnotwendig. Kurogane machte einen letzten Knoten und sagte dann „Fertig". Ehe er

sich versehen hatte, war Fye aufgesprungen, hatte sich sein Shirt und seinen Mantel gegriffen

und war aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Kurogane seufzte und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster.

Die Sonne ging langsam auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, jetzt noch zu schlafen, aber was sollte er

sonst tun... sich jetzt wieder um diesen Streuner zu sorgen lag jedenfalls nicht in seinem

Sinne. Ein Streuner. Ja das war Fye...eine streunende Katze. Misstrauisch und nicht leicht zu

zähmen.

Fye kehrte erst spät am Mittag wieder zurück. Er erklärte Syaoran und Sakura auf ihre Fragen

hin, dass er Informationen über Sakuras Feder sammeln gewesen sei und dabei unglücklich

gestürzt war, was die „paar Kratzer" die er mit sich trug erklären sollte. Der Junge und die

Prinzessin gaben sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden. Nur Mokona blickte ein wenig besorgt

drein. „Was guckst du denn so, Mokona?", fragte Fye es grinsend. „Fye...", begann das weiße

Geschöpf wurde aber von Fye abgewürgt. „ Habt ihr auch so einen Hunger wie ich?? Ich habe

ein paar Mitbringsel aus der letzten Welt verkaufen können. Wie wär's wenn wir von dem

Geld was essen gehen? Ne, Ne?", rief er und wirbelte wie eh und je durchs Haus als ob nichts

gewesen wäre. Die Andere ließen sich also überreden mit Fye was essen zu gehen. Kurogane

kam nur mit, um ein Auge auf seinen verrückten Magier zu werfen und aufzupassen, dass der

nichts Dummes anstellte. Syaoran hielt das Erkunden der Stadt für eine gute Möglichkeit an

neue Informationen zu gelangen.

Sie machten sich also auf den Weg durch die jetzt am helllichten Tage etwas belebteren

Straßen. In ihrer Kleidung fiel die Gruppe kaum auf, da in dieser Welt ähnliche Dinge

getragen wurden, wie in der vorherigen. Fye lief lächelnd neben Syaoran und Sakura her und

plauderte mit Mokona. Hin und wieder kicherten sie beide, denn Mokona machte sich gerade

einen Spaß daraus Kuro-tans Gesichtsausdruck zu imitieren während es auf Fyes Kopf und

Schultern hüpfend und lachend umher sprang. Als es auf Fyes unter seinem Outfit versteckte

Wunde trat, zuckte dieser kaum merklich zusammen. Kurogane, der die beiden missmutig im

Auge behielt, fiel das sofort auf. Fye begann wieder zu lächeln und irgendwie passte das

Kurogane gerade überhaupt nicht. „Hör gefälligst auf damit!", knurrte er Fye zu. „Moko-chan

sieh mal hier drüben die schönen Blumen!", rief Sakura-hime und wies das Manju auf einen

bunten Blumenstand in der Einkaufspassage, die sie durchquerten, hin. Mokona sprang

daraufhin von Fye herunter und hüpfte rüber zu dem Mädchen und ihrem Gefährten, der sie

liebevoll beobachtete. Die Tatsache, dass sein kleiner weißer Freund nicht mehr auf seiner

Schulter hockte lies Fye für einen kurzen Moment sehr erleichtert aussehen, aber gleich

darauf lächelte er wieder wie gewohnt.

„Mh? Aber Kuro-wanwan! Stört es dich so sehr, wenn Mokona und ich uns ein bisschen über

dich amüsieren? Du bist doch sonst nicht so empfindlich!", grinste er und schritt auf Kuro-

pon zu, der stehen geblieben war, um ihn mit dem Finger scherzhaft auf die Stirn zu tippen.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich was anderes gemeint habe.", brummte Kurogane gereizt und packte

Fye an der Schulter. Der Blonde zuckte stark zusammen, machte einen riesen Satz nach

hinten und entzog sich so Kuroganes Griff. Kurogane seinerseits tat es bereits wieder Leid,

dem Magier weh getan zu haben, denn der irritierte und verstörte Blick des Blonden versetzte

ihm erneut einen Stich. Kurogane seufzte. Seit wann tat es ihm Leid, wenn er irgendjemanden

schmerzen zu fügte//Na ja...//, dachte Kuro-kuro bei sich //Fye ist auch nicht

‚irgendjemand'...//

„Tut mir...", wollte Kurogane anfangen sich zu entschuldigen, doch das grinsende Gesicht,

dass ihm schon wieder entgegen blickte, machte ihn rasend. „Bist ja richtig grob heute, da

müssen Mokona und ich wohl besonders gut auf uns acht geben, was Kuro-chan?" Kurogane

schnaubte. „Du und auf dich acht geben?! Dir geht's doch nicht ganz gut! Mir reicht's ich

verschwinde hier.", rief Kurogane zornig und wandte sich zum Gehen um, jedoch sprang ihm

das weiße Knäuel vor die Nase und versperrte seine Sicht auf die Straße. „Das geht aber nicht

ohne Mokonas Hilfe!", rief es und hopste auf Kuroganes Kopf. Kuro-chan hatte genug,

packte das nervige kleine Tierchen ich liebe Mokona versteht mich nicht falsch xD und warf

es Fye zu. Dieser fing es auch. Er starrte immer noch verdutzt Kurogane hinter her. „Was hat

Kurogane-san denn nur?", fragte sich Syaoran und kratzte sich am Kopf. Fye hatte sich

wieder gefangen und lächelte Syaoran zu. „Ach, du kennst unser großes Hündchen doch. So

ist er nun mal...", winkte der Blonde ab und wandte, als Syaoran und die Anderen sich wieder

auf den Weg machten, sich noch ein Mal ein bisschen traurig um.

Wütend stapfte Kurogane durch die Straßen dieser fremden Stadt. Nach einer Weile lies er

sich auf einer Parkbank nieder. Er seufzte. Kurogane war wütend. Wütend auf sich selber und

auf diesen verlogenen Magier. Er wollte Fye nicht weh tun. Er sah ja selber ganz genau, dass

Fye schon ohne physische Verletzungen genug litt. Irgendwie hatte Kurogane sich nie unter

Kontrolle, wenn der Magier in seiner Nähe war. Er bereitete ihm schlicht und einfach immer

wieder Kopfzerbrechen. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er in den meisten Situationen mit ihm

umgehen sollte. Kurogane seufzte. Wäre er doch nur wieder in seiner Welt. Dort war alles

viel einfacher gewesen. Aber nein...Tomoyo-hime hatte ihn ja unbedingt losschicken müssen,

um wahre Stärke zu erlangen. Ha! Wahre Stärke. Kurogane konnte wohl ohne dabei lügen zu

müssen behaupten, dass er es mit beinahe jedem Gegner aufnehmen konnte. Na ja beinahe.

Kurogane seufzte geknickt. Jammern brachte ihm ja auch nichts. Er würde jetzt einfach ins

Gasthaus zurück kehren und sich dort ein wenig ausruhen. Die anderen würden es wohl auch

mal einen Tag ohne ihn aushalten können. Im Reden und Infos suchen war er sowieso nicht

besonders gut.

Am nächsten Morgen wand Kurogane sich in seinem Bett. Er hatte schon wieder schlecht

geschlafen und drehte sich nun in seinem Laken hin und her. Schließlich legte er sich flach

auf den Rücken und öffnete die Augen um nach dem Magier Ausschau zu halten. Doch der

war nicht in seinem Bett. Kurogane kümmerte sich zuerst gar nicht darum. Der Blonde war

schließlich jeden Morgen schnell auf den Beinen. Jetzt wo Kurogane darüber nachdachte

schlief Fye auch immer erst ein, wenn Kurogane schon lägst weggenickt war. Fye tat zwar

immer so, als ob er bereits schliefe aber Kurogane spürte, dass Fye jede Nacht wartete bis

Kuroi bereits eingeschlafen war. Warum eigentlich? Schon so früh am Morgen machte ihn

dieser Schönling verrückt. Und das, ohne, dass er überhaupt anwesend war. Kurogane streifte

sich ein schwarzes T-shirt über und begab sich nach unten in den Empfangsbereich des

Hotels, in das sie abgestiegen waren. Auch hier keine Spur von Fye. Er entdeckte schließlich

Syaoran, Sakura und Mokona, die gerade frühstückten. Er gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Wo ist

denn die große Nervensäge?" Die kleine Nervensäge war übrigens Mokona. „Ist er nicht bei

dir, Kurogane-san?", fragte Syaoran verwundert. „Nein, sein Bett sieht auch nicht danach aus

als hätte er darin geschlafen.", erwiderte der Schwarze und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu

lassen, dass er sich sorgte. „Das ist aber seltsam...Vielleicht sollten wir ihn suchen?", schlug

Sakura-chan.

„Mokona hat Fye gestern Abend gehen sehen!", rief das weiße Manju-bun stolz, weil es etwas

zur Diskussion beitragen konnte. „Was..? Wohin denn, Mokona?", fragte Syaoran schnell.

„Puu Mokona weiß nicht genau...Fye sah aus als hätte er es sehr eilig", sagte Mokona und

nickte heftig. Kurogane wurde übel bei diesen Worten. Was wenn er schon wieder

irgendwelchen Schlägern zu gelaufen war? Dieses Mal war Kurogane nicht da gewesen um

ihn zu beschützen...Kuroganes Kopf drohte zu zerbersten, wenn er daran dachte was seinem

Magier inzwischen alles zugestoßen sein könnte...seinem Magier...Kurogane hatte keine Zeit

sich über seine wirren Gedanken Gedanken zu machen.

Er stürmte aus dem Hotel und hinaus auf die Straße, überhörte dabei die Rufe Syaorans. Er

lief in die Richtung in die er auch das letzte Mal gelaufen war als er Fye gesucht hatte.

Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und Fye war irgendwo dort. Außer Atem kam er vor der

Seitengasse zu stehen, in der er Fye vermutet hatte. Doch hier war er nicht. Leichte Panik

machte sich in ihm breit. Wo war dieser verdammte Idiot nur hingegangen!? Er konnte doch

nicht auf sich aufpassen...Kurogane seufzte. Nein. Er wollte nicht auf sich aufpassen. Aber

einfach so sterben würde er nicht. Dafür würde Kurogane sorgen. Das wäre ja noch schöner,

wenn dieser feige Zauberer ihm einfach so davon käme. Was dachte Kurogane da nur wieder?

Der Schwarze fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar und lief dann weiter. Einfach

irgendwo hin, in der Hoffnung Fye irgendwo entdecken zu können. Irgendwann gelangte er

zum Hafen der Stadt, aber auch hier war keine Spur von Fye. Kurogane atmete inzwischen

schwer und verschnaufte kurz, in dem er sich mit den Händen auf seinen Knien abstützte und

Luft holte. Auf einmal hörte er eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. „Kuro-pon, was machst du

denn hier?", fragte Fye interessiert und beugte sich verwirrt über Kurogane, was nicht

sonderlich vorsichtig von ihm war, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass dieser gleich zu

explodieren drohte.

„WO ZUR HÖLLE HAST DU GESTECKT!!? BIST DU NOCH BEI SINNEN??! EINFACH

SO ABZUHAUEN!!! DIR HÄTTE WER WEIß WAS PASSIEREN KÖNNEN!!! ICH

HABE MICH ZU TODE GESOR...", Kurogane erstarrte erschrocken über seinen eigenen

Gefühlsausbruch. Fye sah ihn nur geschockt an. Zum einem war der Blonde nicht auf diesen

Lärm vorbereitet gewesen und zum anderen ...hatte Kuro-rin gerade sagen wollen, dass er

sich um ihn sorgte? War das da in seinem Auge etwa eine Träne? Nur eine einzige... aber

trotzdem eine Träne. Kurogane weinte ja fast! Fye war verwirrt. „Ich...ich...Kuro-tan du...",

brachte er nur heraus und vergaß dabei ganz das Lächeln. „Es heißt ‚Kurogane' verdammt

noch mal." Kurogane stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin und packte sich an den Kopf. Auch er

schien nicht minder verwirrt zu sein. „Du hast mir nen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt.", sagte

er. „Ich...tut mir leid.", sagte Fye ein wenig klein laut. „Was hast du denn nur die ganze Nacht

getrieben...???", fragte Kurogane aufgebracht. „...i..", Fyes Stimme versagte ihm. Er besann

sich und legte wieder ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Ich war feiern weißt du Kuro-pyon! Hab

die ganze Nacht lang die Kneipen aufgemischt! Du wärst sicher gerne mitgekommen was? Ha

ha ha…das nächste Mal kannst du j..", wieder verstummte er. Dieses Mal hatte ihn Kuroganes

Blick zum Schweigen gebracht. Seine Augen wirkten so zornig, dass er nicht wagte weiter zu

sprechen. „Gut. Ich versteh. Du willst es mir also nicht sagen." Kurogane drehte sich um.

„Den anderen kannst du ruhig etwas vorspielen, aber ICH merke, wenn du lügst und, wenn du

dich wieder mal hinter deiner Maske verkriechst und versuchst alles mit einem Lachen zu

überspielen. Ich weiß nicht, warum du das tust, aber genau das ist es, was ich an dir hasse!

Dass du nicht EIN MAL ehrlich sein kannst!"

Fye war langsam ein paar Schritte zurück gewichen, als er diese Worte hörten. Er war

geschockt. Kurogane hatte ihn also wirklich die ganze Zeit durchschaut...Sein Blick senkte

sich. Aber was machte das schon? Da hörte er es doch: Kurogane hasste ihn. Plötzlich spürte

Fye wie etwas warmes seine Wangen herunter lief. Er hob seine Hand und betastete sein

Gesicht, das irgendwie nass war. Er besah sich seine Hand und musste feststellen, dass das

Tränen waren, die da seine Wangen hinunter tropften. Fye lächelte unwillkürlich aber bitter.

Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr geweint? Es war bestimmt schon Jahre her. Denn eigentlich

hatte er sich vorgenommen keine Emotionen mehr zu zeigen. Das war eben seine Art gewesen

mit geschehenen Dingen fertig zu werden. Aber nun erschien ihm das viel schwerer...dabei

hatte es all die Jahre so wunderbar geklappt. Gestern schon wäre er fast soweit gewesen, dass

er geweint hätte, denn Kurogane hatte gestern in ihm wirklich starke Schmerzen

hervorgerufen. Nicht, dass er ihm beim Versorgen seiner Wunden weh getan hatte. Das auf

keinen Fall aber das was er gesagt hatte, hatte Fye fast die Tränen in die Augen getrieben.

Aber er hatte sich zusammen gerissen. Und jetzt? Jetzt stand er hier und heulte wie ein kleines

allein gelassenes Kind. Als er sich fragte, warum eigentlich, fand er zuerst keine Antwort. Es

hatte ihn verletzt, was Kurogane gesagt hatte. Es tat ihm Leid, dass er sich wegen ihm Sorgen

gemacht hatte. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, was tief in ihm drin sehr weh tat.

Kurogane drehte sich um und sah den zitternden Magier an. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass

er ihn umarmen, ihn nicht mehr los lassen wollte. Kurogane trat auf Fye zu und wischte ihm

vorsichtig eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Fye sah zu dem Größerem auf und da war es um

Kuroganes Beherrschung geschehen. Die traurigen, verzweifelten Augen, in die er blickte,

sorgten dafür, dass sein Verstand für diesen einen Moment aussetzte und tatsächlich umarmte

Kurogane Fye, zog in dann kurz von sich um den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern und

küsste ihn fest auf den Mund. Fye realisierte erst gar nicht, dass Kuro-rin ihn umarmte aber,

als er ihn küsste weiteten Fyes Augen sich und geschockt stieß er ihn von sich, um dann

reflexartig schwer atmend den Arm zum Schutz vor den Mund zu legen. Kurogane war

verwundert über zum einen seine eigene ‚Tat' und zum anderen über Fyes Reaktion. Jetzt, wo

er sich bewusst machte, was er gerade getan hatte, stieg ihm eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht, die

aber rein gar nichts zu der Fyes war. In Fyes Augen lag eine Mischung aus Angst und Schock

und Kurogane tat es aufrichtig Leid, dass er den Magier schon wieder so verletzt hatte. „Fye

ich...", begann er und sah den Magier betrübt an, wusste aber eigentlich selbst nicht recht, was

er sagen wollte. Er trat unbeholfen einen Schritt näher an Fye heran, doch dieser wich

automatisch weiter zurück und sagte heiser und sehr leise „Fa...Fass mich nicht an!".

Kurogane war perplex, tat aber wie ihm geheißen und wich ein wenig zurück und sah Fye

traurig an. Der wich noch weiter zurück und sank dann an einem Stapel großer Holzkisten

gelehnt zu Boden. Er zog die Beine an, schlang seine Arme um diese herum und vergrub

seinen Kopf dazwischen, um fast geräuschlos zu weinen. Kurogane wusste nicht, was er tun

sollte. Sollte er etwas sagen? Ihn versuchen zu trösten? Vielleicht war es das Beste, wenn er

sich entschuldigte und Fye dann alleine lies? Aber das wollte er nicht. Er wollte bei ihm sein.

Just in diesem Moment realisierte Kurogane was genau er für Fye fühlte. Konnte es möglich

sein, dass er sich in diesen falschen Magier verliebt hatte falsch im Sinne von verlogen

versteht sich...? „Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Kurogane. Das hatte er schon viel zu oft sagen

müssen seit sie sich kannten. Kurogane kniete sich in einer gewissen Distanz vor Fye nieder.

Er konnte ihn so einfach nicht alleine lassen. Schuldgefühle breiteten sich in ihm aus. Das war

es doch was er gewollt hatte. Das Fye sein wahres Gesicht zeigte. Nun...dieses wahre Gesicht

schien noch viel verletzter, viel trauriger und gebrochener zu sein als er gedacht hatte.

Manchmal...war es eben besser zu lachen, damit man nicht weinen musste das erinnert mich

total an ein bild von seven . Kurogane überlegte gerade, was er als nächstes tun würde,

denn Fye sah nicht aus als würde er ihm so schnell verzeihen, dass er ihn geküsst hatte. Da

sagte Fye schließlich etwas. Nur leise und untermalt von einem gelegentlichem Schluchzen,

das er einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Es...Es ist...Du...du hast keine Schuld. Es ...ist

mein...mein Fehler ich...", er bemühte sich weiter zu sprechen aber es gelang ihm nicht. War

Fye etwa doch nicht böse auf Kurogane? Was war es dann? Kurogane rückte näher und setzte

sich letzten Endes neben Fye, um ihm beruhigend über die Schulter zu streicheln und ihn ein

wenig zu drücken, wobei er sich bemühte, so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein, um nicht wieder

einen Kurzschluss bei Fye zu verursachen. Kurogane war eigentlich nie gut in so was

gewesen. Er konnte nicht mit Worten umgehen und es fiel ihm schwer Fye in dieser Situation

hinreichend zu trösten, zumal er sich selbst für schuldig daran hielt, dass Fye weinte.

Fye seinerseits war total verwirrt. Er hatte sich so derartig erschrocken, als Kurogane ihn

geküsst hatte, dass für einen Moment die Kontrolle über sein Handeln verloren hatte. Es hatte

ihn einfach viel zu sehr an seine Zeit in Ceres erinnert. An seine Kindheit, Sein Leben im

Palast und an Ashura-ou. Er versuchte aufzuhören zu weinen, aber es gelang ihm einfach

nicht.

Nach einer ganzen Weile hatte er sich endlich beruhigt und schluckte nun schwer. Er hatte

sich einfach gehen lassen. Hatte geweint und Kurogane eine Seite an sich gezeigt, von der er

geglaubt hatte, er hätte sie gut unter Verschluss gehabt. Aber nun war es passiert und er war

immer noch zu sehr am zittern und seine Gedanken immer noch zu zerstreut, als dass er sich

jetzt einen Kopf hätte machen können, wie er fort an mit Kurogane umgehen sollte. „Geht's

wieder...?", fragte Kurogane leise, als das Schluchzen langsam verstummt war. Fye zögerte

kurz und nickte dann. Kurogane nickte ebenfalls, als Zeichen, dass er ihn verstand und löste

sich von ihm um aufzustehen. Doch bevor er sich ganz erhoben hatte, packte Fye ihn am

Handgelenk und sah auf zu ihm. „Lass mich bitte nicht allein!", sagte er und konnte die

Verzweiflung und seine in ihm aufsteigende Angst vor Einsamkeit nicht hinreichend

verstecken. Kurogane sah ihn verdutzt an und setzte sich dann wieder und antwortete

beruhigend: „Nein ich bleibe bei dir..." Fye kuschelte sich an Kuroganes Schulter und fing

leise an zu erzählen, denn jetzt wo er seine Fassade derartig hatte bröckeln lassen konnte er

Kurogane auch gleich alles erzählen und sich so zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben all seinen

Kummer von der Seele reden. „Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Sorgen gemacht

habe und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich weggeschubst habe. Und es ...tut mir leid, dass ich

soviel lüge, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders ich...will einfach nicht verletzt werden,

verstehst du das? Klingt bestimmt total wirr für dich..:", seufzte Fye, doch Kurogane

schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube ich kann dich verstehen. Zumindest ein bisschen...Fye

seit wann spielst du dieses Theater jetzt schon?" Fyes Lächeln flackerte kurz auf, verschwand

aber schnell wieder und sein Blick verfinsterte sich stattdessen. „Als ...als Kind lebte ich in

einem Palast in Ceres. Meine Mutter war bei meiner Geburt gestorben und mein Vater wollte

mich nicht, also wurde ich vor den Palasttoren ausgesetzt. Der...der König meines Reiches

nahm mich auf und zog mich groß...", Fye schluckte und atmete tief durch, um auch die

nächsten Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen ohne wieder in Tränen auszubrechen, denn um

ehrlich zu sein war ihm das ganze inzwischen sogar richtig peinlich. Wie hatte er nur vor

Kurogane weinen können. Was der wohl nun von ihm dachte? Und was er von ihm denken

würde, wenn er erst einmal über Fye bescheit wissen würde? Fye fuhr fort: „Als ich etwa 6

war fing er an mich immer wieder zu schlagen, wenn ich was Falsches tat. Es waren meist

Kleinigkeiten denke ich..." Kurogane hörte schweigend zu, doch in ihm brodelte es. Er ballte

die Fäuste und sah Fye an. Dieser schloss die Augen und sagte schließlich: „Als ich...als ich

16 wurde, reichte es ihm nicht mehr, mich nur zu schlagen und...und dann...dann hat er..." Fye

stockte und schien als würde er gleich wieder weinen. „Kurogane schloss ihn in die Arme. Er

machte Fye deutlich, dass er sich die letzten Worte sparen konnte. Er wollte ihn nicht zwingen

es auszusprechen, denn er sah ja, wie schwer es dem Magier fiel darüber zu reden.

„Ich hab Angst, Kurogane...", sagte Fye irgendwann und drückte sich fester an den

Schwarzen. Dieser strich ihm liebevoll durchs Haar und entfernte eine Strähne, die sich in das

Gesicht des blonden Mannes verirrt hatte, aus eben diesem. Das war das erste Mal gewesen,

dass er ihn bei seinem Namen genannt hatte und irgendwie machte das Kurogane ein wenig

glücklich. „Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben...ich ...ich werde dich beschützen okay?

Und wenn ich ihn umbringen muss, oder selbst dabei drauf gehe. Ich werde nicht wieder

zusehen wie ein geliebter Mensch vor meinen Augen stirbt." „...geliebter Mensch?", Fye sah

auf in das Gesicht des Anderen. „Ja...Fye...Fye ich glaube ich liebe dich.", sagte Kuro-kuro

und sah Fye ernst an. Dieser lächelte breit. Kurogane sah ganz deutlich, dass dies ein echtes

Lächeln war. Eines das Fyes Gesicht noch strahlender machte als es ohne hin schon war. „Ich

dich auch, Kuro, ich dich auch." Und lächelnd küsste der Magier seinen Kuro-rin.

Owari oO


End file.
